An Image She'll Never Forget
by The Steppy One
Summary: CHarlie asks Hermione for a favour. Written for the Charlie month over on the helmet fest2008 community on LiveJournal.


**Written for the Charlie month on the helmet_fest2008 community over on LiveJournal. :D Enjoy!**

**

* * *

An Image She'll Never Forget**

...

'Er…Hermione?'

Hermione jumped as she was brought from her thoughts. She looked around and was slightly surprised to see Charlie peering his head around the door.

She sighed in relief as she recognised the face.

'Oh, hi, Charlie! Ron's just taking his washing down to your mum.'

'That's cool, it's you I wanted to talk to, actually…er, if that's okay.'

'Of course!'

'Right, well the thing is, Mum has, yet again, brought up the subject of magically hiding the tattoo on the back of my neck for the wedding – although who the hell she thinks is gonna be looking at the back of my neck in the middle of the wedding I don't know. But at the minute it's just easier to nod and agree than to get her all stressed and upset again. I'll get some peace and quiet as well.'

'Oh! I didn't know tattoos could be magically hidden! Doesn't that defeat the point somewhat, you know, being able to hide it?'

'Well, yeah I suppose it does, but it depends on who you have do your tattoo. Some parlours use ink that you can't charm to disappear at all. They – like you just said – say it's pointless because the point of a tattoo is to be permanent. But most parlours use ink that you can charm to disappear for twelve hours, should an emergency arise.'

'Like a fussy mother at your brother's wedding?'

'Like a fussy mother at my brother's wedding.'

'Okay, well, how can I help you?'

'Um, well, I'm okay on the magical tattoo hiding…'

'Right…'

'…but, you see, there's another tattoo that I have that I'm also thinking about trying to hide.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows, wondering if the conversation was about to go in the direction she thought.

'It…it's the first tattoo I ever got, it's not the prettiest of things and it's a muggle one. In all fairness I'd really like to have the thing removed totally, but I have a feeling that's not the easiest thing in the world.'

'You got a muggle tattoo?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I was drunk and befriended a group of muggle Marines when I was in Plymouth one weekend. Needless to say I don't remember the event, or any of the events leading up to it, or after it.'

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, but she managed to control them and concentrate.

'So, do you want this tattoo removed in the Muggle way? Because, really, you'll more than likely not get rid of all of it, and the laser removal process can be very painful'

'Hang on, they use those really strong lights they call lasers to remove tattoos?'

'I think so, yes.'

'Those really bright lights that can blind someone if they look directly at them?'

'Yes.'

'Well, we won't be doing that then! Do you reckon magical charms will get rid of it?'

'I really have no idea! Is the magical ink that isn't coverable by magical charms, charmed itself to prevent the other charms not working.'

'Um, yeah I think so.'

'Well, unless you have a tattoo artist in Plymouth who is in fact a Wizard posing as a Muggle, then I think we can presume that it hasn't been charmed, and it's just normal tattoo ink.'

Charlie nodded.

'So, maybe covering it with one of the charms will work permanently, because it's not charmed to break down the other charm at any point. If that makes sense.'

Charlie shrugged and nodded his head. 'Worth a try, isn't it? Um…would you mind doing the charm on that one? It's just, I can't see it and I don't want to…miss it and hit...other places.'

Hermione frowned, slightly confused, but nodded in agreement. She turned back to the window and picked up her wand which she had left on the window sill. She turned back around.

On seeing Charlie Weasley push his jeans over his arse her mouth fell open. In her head she was telling herself she should be looking away or at least protesting verbally, but she found herself doing neither.

As he pushed his boxer shorts a few inches down, showing her what can only be described as a very nice arse, her eyes seemed to pop out of her head. Again there was a faint voice in her head that she presumed was telling her to stop looking, but she had tuned it out.

She caught sight of the tattoo that was obviously the one he wanted hiding permanently. He was right: it was ugly and clumsily applied. It was a stark contrast to the bold and downright beautiful design the snaked around his lower back and round over his hip. She caught herself wondering where on the front of his body it finished.

It was as those thoughts filled her mind that Ron walked into the room and both screamed at the sight of his brother's jeans round his knees and underwear pulled down, and turned pink on seeing Hermione was standing behind Charlie blatantly staring at his arse.

Apparently she had some explaining to do, but at that moment in time, she was unable to form a coherent sentence. To stop herself sounding a fool by trying, she simply took in the view.

Despite the ugly tattoo, it was a rather lovely sight. Maybe Ron would let her compare Weasley arses at some point. For purely academic reasons of course!


End file.
